Clumsy
by StockinCutie
Summary: Clumsy, shy, and klutz describes you EXACTLY. You were tutored by one of the Generation of Miracles, and well you were transformed and he had competitions, a complete mess! In your new school, you happen to stumble across the basket ball club. Kuroko x Reader-chan!


Today was the first day of a new school. Transferring issues.

You walked down the halls of your school, clutching your school bag in your hand tightly, and trying your very best to avoid other people's gazes. You looked down, and your face flustered with red. That is, until you bump into someone.

You fell down on your rear, and sat up, your knees together in the process. You held your head and gave a (cute) sigh and whimper. You opened one of your eyes, and on the opposite side of you was a very...cute...boy. Light blue hair, with shimmering eyes. "Kawaii..." you whispered, but you snapped out of it. "GOMEN-NASAI!" You yelled, going on your knees and bringing yourself down. You brought your head up, and that boy still had his stoic gaze on. "It's fine" he answered plainly, and stood. He held out his hand and, steam from your ears came out, and a large blush of red appeared. "Thank you" you smiled, grabbing your bag before giving yourself a boost, with the held of this boy's hand.

"O-oh! Late, late! Hey, aren't you late too?"

"Basket ball"

"Basketball?"

He nodded his head and began to walk. Your heart was pounding, it was your first time interacting with a boy. Especially, a boy like _him. _"AH, LATE!" You ran down the hall, tripping and fumbling on the way.

I guess, the best way to describe your personality was 'Shy Clumsy Klutz' extremely. You always had your big nerdy glasses on, and you were always blushing.

An absolute cutie pie, adorable, may god save us all it was INCREDIBLE how KAWAII you were!

...

"My first day in a brand new school, and I'm lost" You sighed, wondering where you were. You stumbled across large gym doors, and shouts and the squeaking of shoes was heard. You also heard the bouncing of... "Basket ball!" you slowly opened the door, and to see your assumptions was correct. You stared from afar as you they fluently took out the basketball into the hoop. "Amazing..." you whispered, completely amazed.

"I could never do that... I'm too shy to even pass teamwork..." you doubted yourself quite often, so you saying this was nothing new. A girl with short hair, blew her whistle. "Timeout!" she called. All of the boys gave a sigh of satisfaction and sat on the benches.

You quietly walked in, and looked around. "One second I'm trying to _not _get lost, the next I'm here being noisy about a club. Which, might I add, I was NEVER good at!" you sighed, fixing your glasses. "O-oh, who are you?" a female voice made you jump from your hiding spot. "I-I'm um. I'm [Na]- Wait no I'm... I'm [Name] [Last Name]..." After stuttering more than a million times, you finally introduced yourself. "Why you here? I've never seen you around..." She looked deep into your eyes and you flinched. "Ano... Well I'm a first year, and I came a bit late so...hehe.." you giggled, scratching your cheek with your index finger. "Aw, you're adorable. My name is Riko Aida" she introduced. "H-hi... Riko-chan..." You smiled, blushing a bit.

Everyone introduced themselves to you, and finally, you saw that same boy from earlier. "Tetsuya Kuroko" "Hi..." you smiled.

Awkward Silence...

"So um...I think I'm disturbing, should I be on my way?" Personally, you didn't want to leave, especially after you met such cool people, but you didn't want to disturb them. "No no! You can sit on the bench and watch, you were staring before, right?" Riko grinned at you. "B-but!" "No buts, just watch" she gripped your shoulders and sat you down on the bench. She smiled, and blew her whistle.

Everyone ran back and continued to do their job. "You're doing great!" you cheered, smiling like the cutie you are. All of the boys had their eyes on you, eyes widened my either shock, or amusement. The ball went out of the ring and since you accidentally left the doors open, it rolled out there. "Sorry! I'll go get it if you want!" you ran towards the door, and bounced the ball up and down. You giggled as each time it hit the ground it bounced even more.

You slowly progressed from walking to running as you jumped in the air, high, in the air, and landed a slam dunk. You held onto the hoop and stayed there. Everyone stared in shock. "N-neh, why aren't you coming down?" Riko called out to you. Your face immediately became a tomato. "B-because if I come down, my skirt will come up and my underwear..." "Come down" Kuroko held his hand both in the air, waiting for you to jump. "But!" "Come"

You hesitated for a few minutes, and finally you jumped, but holding down to your skirt too. You fell right into his arms, and he carried you bridal style to the bench. You went down on your knees again and whined. "Sorry! Sooorry~ Sorry sorry!" You repeated over and over.

"You aren't that bad in basketball...Have you played before?" Riko asked, and you laughed. "You see, one of the Generation of Miracles was a tutor of mine, but then competitions and my transfers, so yeah!" you answered, laughing. Everyone's -except Kuroko- jaw dropped. "That makes you like, an ancestor or something?!" Kagami yelled. "I dunno..." you blushed. "Kuroko, did you know about this?" Riko questioned, and he shrugged. "I'm not sure..."

"Hee hee, this is my first time meeting him! I'm really happy! For now on, I'll cheer you on from the sidelines, okay?" you smiled, squinting your eyes in happiness.


End file.
